The present invention relates to a clamping table designed for use in automobiles for holding things.
In recent years, automobiles have become more and more popular. People may expend a lot of time in driving a car every day. Because of limited space, little room is provided within the instrument panel of an automobile for keeping things. Therefore, when one is driving a car, one's personal belongs may be put here and there disorderly within the car.